Talon-119
The Basics While he is blind in one eye, and sports a robotic arm to replace the one lost to a raging Zealot, Talon-119 still carries the distinction of having bested an armed Sangheili Field Marshal in one-on-one combat. The loyal, and on rare occasions, protective, 'big brother' figure to Alaska-013, Talon is noted for his prowess in close quarters combat and uncanny EOD skills. Carrying the tag of HADES One, Talon is a leader who keeps a firm hand on the reins, yet gives those under his command plenty of room to get things done the way they see fit. Interestingly for a Spartan II, Talon utterly despises mornings, and it's considered a fast way to anger him if you talk to him before he's had coffee. While Talon often comes across as gruff, he is a good friend to those who get to know him. Many who have served with him often commend his unflinching dedication to the task at hand, as well as his concern for the men and woman under his command. Training For the first several weeks, Talon was lonely, but found an unlikely, and annoying cheerful, companion in Alaska. The first three weeks were hell, in more ways than one. However, they soon became firm friends, to the point those outside of the program might assume they were brothers. Talon made up for Alaska's less than stellar planning abilities, and Alaska's upbeat personality kept the oft-serious Talon from being a buzzkill all the time. Personality Talon is far more complex than his oft-surly attitude reveals. A courageous leader of the rag-tag HADES Team, he leads with his head as well as his heart. He cares for the troops who work alongside him, and makes a point of keeping as many alive as he can manage. Unsurprisingly, as a Spartan II, Talon understands that good discipline is key to a team, and will take swift action to punish transgressors. He is fiercely protective of his little brother, Alaska-013 who draws some ire from Talon, to this day. Talon does not agree with Alaska's 'head first' approach to combat, preferring to make a plan before the shooting starts. Yet in spite of the tremendous differences, Talon protects Alaska, and has no regrets about it. His dry, grating humor provides a stark contrast to Alaska's simple, if badly timed, jokes. Interesting enough, Talon hates mornings. It is unadvisable to speak to him before he has had any coffee. There is no known reason for this intense dislike of mornings, but not many would ask anyway. Armor and Weapons Talon's armor, much like Alaska's, sports an unusual color, dusty purple. It has seen him through many battles, and as such, he refuses to upgrade to newer armor as no Gen2 suits accommodate a missing arm. Outfitted for EOD work, Talon wears an EOD helmet that has a minor field of vision adjustment to the Heads-Up Display to help with his depth perception. On the EOD / Breacher collar, his name, blood type and Spartan tag are engraved on the left edge for ease of identifaction. Stored on the shell rack on the collar, are specialist shells for his trusted M45 Tactical Shotgun, Standbreaker, the shells are Dragon's Breath, the type favored by Talon for it's potency. On the back of his hip armor, stored in a horizontal sheath, is a military-grade tri-dagger, marked with a single vertical purple stripe. The armor from the hips down is standard, with the tactical softcase filled with EOD tools, rations and medical gear. However, on the right plaudron is a stylized Grunt, with a red slashed-through circle over it. This is Talon's 'anti-Grunt' emblem, a nod to his unmatched effectiveness against the methane-breathing Unggoy who are flammable by nature. On the left plaudron, is the HADES Team emblem with a single silver dot to the lower right, indicating his rank as HADES One, the team leader. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs